


Sunshine and Snowflakes

by Hopeboi_ko



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21519481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: Just a lazy morning in the Komaeda manor. One that includes cuddles and kisses from one lucky boy to another.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Sunshine and Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is dt my gorls in the Komaegi cult who needed some fluff,, to which I provided quickly. I know it's short but like small cute things is well,,my thing it seems. 
> 
> Cause who else is determined to fill the komaegi tag with fluff?

December was one of the coldest months of the year. With temperatures that would sometimes reach the negatives and ice that would cover the ground in a thin layer. 

More than once Nagito found himself back in the arms of his much shorter boyfriend's arms. Not that he minded, he could always blame his rosey cheeks on the cold. 

Unlike most people of the norm, Nagito found beauty in everything. Even in the coldest days when neither he or his boyfriend could leave their apartment.   
The snow covered the world in a blanket of white, brought lost souls together and strengthened already existing ones with the cozy indoors. 

Like the two love birds that were happily wrapped around one another in their much too large bed. An upside to having inherited all his parents fortune came his childhood home Makoto had agreed to move in with a year ago. (The poor boy had trouble finding rooms at times still)

Awaking with a yawn, Nagito looks around with a daze glance around his surroundings. He was bare, save his lucky boxers, under the thick covers. A head was tucked into his shoulder, legs tangled with his. 

Makoto was very cute when he slept. Along with anything else he did on a daily basis. 

Smiling to himself, he nuzzles his chin on to his head, pressing a kiss to his crown stirring the other awake. 

"Mnnn....Nagito?"

His smile only widens as his heart soared, "Yes my sunshine?"

He could hear the other huff Makotos cherks were probably red too. It was a shame he couldnt see it. "G'morning. "

He raises his head up, green eyes shining bright and full with love. 

"Good morning sunshine." Nagito hums, running his fingers along his sides of Makotos (Nagitos ) shirt. "Did you sleep well?"

"Of course. I had you by my side, it's hard not to when you're so comfy."

"Oh even when you're in the mood?" His grin was mischievous. Unlike years before where he would cower away such an idea of being touched, let alone loved. 

"H-hey! That's different!" He whines, pulling the covers over his head.

Makoto was very stubborn and so patient with him. Proving again and again how much he loved him. 

"Kid~ingg~! You're too easily flustered. Its cute!" He uncovers his head to reveal a pouty Makoto. Even cuter. 

Surprisingly Makoto leaned forward and pecked his lips. Causing him to falter, his own cheeks to redden. 

"Ha! Now we're even!" Oh how his smile could melt his heart. 

"I suppose so..."

Makoto simply giggled, wiggling his way back into his arms. Today was going to be a good day. He definitely could feel it.

"I'm sure breakfast could wait for another few minutes?" 

The older male nods in response with a hum. If he was really lucky this morning maybe he'd even get to sneak in a few more kisses and a shared bath with his lover. Something he immensely enjoyed, especially if it was a bubble bath in his oversized tub. 

"We could take a bath before eating? I'm really not hungry right now." 

"Oh, sure! I can get the bubbles out and we can wake up a bit more. Sound good?"

He nods, making a happy noise. "Please." 

"Of course! Then I'll make us some eggs and toast. " Makoto lists his head up to press his lips against Nagito's. Feeling more awake than he was before. 

Today was really going to be a good day. A good, snowed in, snuggle on the couch walking silly Christmas movies type of day. And neither one would trade that for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any prompts for the boys for winter time I'd be more than happy to take them jdjdj maybe I can get to them all with planning out another week for kamukoma week this year.
> 
> As always kudos, comments, and criticism is always appreciated   
> Til next time! <3


End file.
